


Skam DC Season 1: Hiatus

by bramgreenfeld, skamDC (bramgreenfeld)



Series: Skam DC: Season 1 [8]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramgreenfeld/pseuds/bramgreenfeld, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramgreenfeld/pseuds/skamDC
Relationships: Keira Bright/Matt Chance, Willa Liu/Jasper Markowitz
Series: Skam DC: Season 1 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500662
Kudos: 13





	Skam DC Season 1: Hiatus

Generation Why by Conan Gray plays in the background.

SAFIYYA (V.O.)

When are we going to talk about what happened at the party?

MONTAGE:

\- WILLA approaching the girl squad, who stand in front of the school

\- WILLA and JASPER kissing in WILLA'S bedroom.

\- WILLA and HOLLY sitting on a bench sharing a pair of earbuds, singing along to an inaudible song.

WILLA (V.O.)

I need to know the entire truth. No more lies.

MONTAGE:

\- WILLA breaking down in KAI'S arms.

\- WILLA shoving THEO RIVERA.

\- KEIRA unconscious, surrounded by people.

KAI (V.O.)

I'm not enough, okay? I'll _never_ be enough.

MONTAGE:

\- WILLA alone in the school hallway.

\- HOLLY standing in the school courtyard at night, looking down at a phone screen.

\- WILLA arguing with her mother.

HOLLY (V.O.)

Wow. You must think you're a pretty awesome guy.

MONTAGE:

\- KEIRA sadly staring out of a window into the school courtyard, still wearing MATT'S shirt.

\- The girl squad sitting around a table at Olive Garden.  SAFIYYA abruptly gets up and storms out.

\- JUDE looking over his shoulder at HOLLY as she walks away.

JASPER (V.O.)

Who are you?

MONTAGE:

\- WILLA and JASPER sitting on the picnic table as the sun sets.

\- NIA and WILLA arguing in a bathroom.

\- WILLA and JASPER standing in a window, each holding mugs of hot chocolate.

WILLA (V.O.)

I love you.

MONTAGE:

\- BROOKLYN slapping WILLA across the face, the other field hockey girls standing behind her.

BLACK SCREEN

The words “SKAM DC: NOVEMBER 17TH” appear on the screen.


End file.
